History Rewritten
by Mining300
Summary: History is always being written by the universe and sometimes it needs to be Rewritten for the Universe. T for Fights and just to be sure.
1. Shifus Injury

**Artisans Village**

Shifu Could hear a slight cracking noise followed by extreme pain as Dai-Fow The Bandit Lord put pressure into his grip on his neck.

"Not so tough now are you little Panda?" Dai-Fow Commented as he choked Shifu.

Shifu`s Vision was starting to blur and fade into black.

"Time to make the Furious Five the Furious Four!" Dai-Fow Shouted but his threat didn`t go through.

"There are only four of us!" Shifu struggled to say that handful of words.

Shifu hit the ground with a thud and gritted his teeth his vision started to return but he couldn`t move his back was broken.

"Stay with us Shifu!" He heard someone say.

He took deep breaths. "Don`t *Pant* worry about *Cough* Me." Suddenly a sharp pain shot threw his back and he flinched.

"Someone has to worry about you Shifu, next time don`t come alone." Another Voice Said

"We got this Fenghuang take Shifu back to the Jade Palace for treatment!" Another Voice Shot Up causing Shifu`s ears to twitch.

"Right." he heard the first voice again.

She Continued "You`ll be Okay Shifu."

_Good Luck Fenghuang I hope Shifu makes it without being crippled. _Lin Thought

"Shoot The Owl! No one gets away from the Shadow Bandits!" Dai-Fow Shouted and as he did several wolves pulled back bows ready to fire.

"Fire!" The Wolves Fired at his command.

Fenghuang had been carrying Shifu with her talons as she would anything since she had wings but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right wing and she stopped flapping by instinct and the two fell and hit the ground, there was an arrow in her wing.

"No! Now I can`t fly." She needed to get Shifu to the Palace so she tried to fly and surprisingly she could but slowly.

"Hold On Shifu." Fenghuang Sighed

Junjie and Lin were facing the bandits.

"Why did Shifu go on his own it almost got him killed!" Lin Questioned Junjie

"He has too much Pride in himself, I think." Junji answered.

"Get them!" Dai-Fow shouted to the bandits.

Soon Junjie and Lin where attacked by a lot of bandits.

Junjie was a Red Fox about Shifu`s Size and like Shifu had quick and deadly precision within his technique.

Lin was a Much like the Future Tai-Lung she was fast strong and great on the Offensive but had a weakness for defense so she got straight to the point.

Junjie attacked first hitting away a wolf and when a wolf came to attack him he jumped behind the wolf tripped him than threw him at another bandit.

Lin smirked than charged she went straight for a knockout she hit the first wolf directly in the face knocking it into two others, then as a wolf charged her she kicked him the face knocking him out, after that she jumped next to Junjie.

"What`s the Plan Junjie?"

'Wait for Fenghuang then fight our way to the bandit Lord, or in shirt just punch bandits in the face."

"Sounds good to me!"

**Jade Palace**

Oogway was at the Peach Tree but he heard a flapping of wings.

_Fenghuang has retuned but where are the others and what is she carrying?_

Oogway quickly decided to meet her at the Palace doors.

"What is the trouble Fenghuang?" Oogway asked

"Shifu, he`s Hurt!" Fenghuang was worried for Shifu he had took quite a beating.

Oogway was worried too.

"Go help the others I`ll take care of Shifu." He said before taking the arrow out of Fenghuang`s Wing.

Fenghuang took off after the arrow was removed.

Oogway took Shifu to Shifu`s Room and set him on the bed. Oogway shot a slight amount of his hero`s chi into Shifu`s Body and Shifu`s Eyes slowly opened.

"Wha-What happened?" Shifu Quickly asked.

"Don`t do things alone Shifu you almost died because of it, trust the Others." Oogway said to Shifu in a worried tone.

"Okay Master."

**Artisans Village**

Fenghuang landed in front of the other two. You could tell she was not happy at all.

"Let`s do this." She said Spreading her wings for intimidation.

"Charge!" The Bandits Charged and each one of the Three took down a bandit or two in less than 3 seconds.

"Retreat!" The Bandits Fled in mere seconds.

"Let`s make sure Shifu is Okay." Fenghuang took into the air and headed for the Jade Palace.

"Let`s go Lin." Junjie Stated before running in the same direction.

"Fine by me." She followed Junjie.


	2. Oogways Vision

**Jade Palace**

Fenghuang followed by Junjie and Lin arrived at the Jade Palace Gates a couple minutes after they left the Artisans Village

Junjie and Lin due to their hearing can hear Oogway speak to Shifu.

"You need to spot rushing into things without others. You will have to rest for a couple days and you will not be able to do Kung Fu for a week, and after that you will still be in pain for a couple more days. As a result you will need someone to help you into the Village for 2 weeks." Oogway Spoke to Shifu

"2 weeks, that will hurt his Pride." Junjie Said Out loud.

"2 weeks for what?" Fenghuang did not have the hearing of the Other 2.

"He can`t leave the Palace without supervision for 2 weeks." Lin Responded to Fenghuang.

"Junjie is Right that will hurt his Pride." Fenghuang thought out loud.

Oogway walked into the room.

They didn`t say anything but were busy thinking.

"I know what you are thinking but standing there will not get anything accomplished!" Oogway Stated.

Fenghuang was the first to act she bowed to Oogway then fast walked into the Barracks. After that Junjie and Lin Bowed and walked to the same location as Fenghuang.

The three walked into Shifu`s Room he was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"*Sigh* Sorry for going alone I thought I could handle it." Shifu Said to the Others.

"Alone we are weak but together we are almost unstoppable." Lin Said To Shifu

"What happened anyway? How did they catch you?" Junjie asked. Junjie whenever he sparred with Shifu they both were so fast dodging trying not to get hit.

Shifu Closed His eyes for a second and they quickly opened.

"I arrived to take out the bandits there was a small amount and we engaged in combat I soon overpowered them except for the one, that one was Dai-Fow he was the leader, we battled and when he called for reinforcements I was defeated." Shifu finished.

"And now you have a major injury, next time don`t go alone." Junjie Snapped at Shifu.

"Stop being so insensitive Junjie." Lin Directed towards Junjie.

"Next time tell us and we will help." Fenghuang was the person who said this.

"Fine"

**Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom **

Oogway Was Meditating but all the sudden he fell to the ground started panting and whispered.

"Fenghuang will turn on us?"


	3. Festival Coming, New Test Ideas

**Jade Palace, Hall Of Warriors**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . because . . . I have to train."

"You are not allowed to train."

"Study the scrolls."

"You can do that all of this week!"

"Why do you want me to go anyway?"

"Because it only happens once a year!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Shifu Sighed he knew he was going to regret this.

Junjie, Chow, and Lin walked in.

Chow came to the Jade Palace 2 days ago that was 2 days after Shifu`s Injury.

"I got Shifu to go the Festival!" Fenghuang Shouted to the Others.

"Interesting, he never went to one before." Junjie stated.

"I have nothing better to do." Shifu started to walk out of the room.

When Shifu left Fenghuang turned to the others. "He can meditate or study the scrolls at anytime but this only happens once a year."

Secretly Oogway was watching and he started thinking.

_How can she go evil? She is kind not hateful. I just don`t understand. Maybe it`s because she is curious And looks into the Mirror of Yin and Yang . . . No she is not stupid but maybe, just maybe. I`ll test her loyalty to her friends._

Oogway turned and left he needs food supplies for his students and to pick something up for his test.


	4. Gong Lu Medallion, Upcoming Festival

**Jade Palace**

Oogway knew that he needed to test Fenghuang to see if she would go mad with power and turn on Him, Her friends and the Valley of Peace. So he would use the Gong Lu Medallion, It would give the wearer great power but also make her evil, corrupted, and crazy. If she truly was loyal to her friends then she would break out of the curse.

He would leave it out in plain sight.

**Stairs Leading To the Jade Palace**

Lin and Fenghuang were walking up to the Jade Palace to get Shifu, it was time for the festival and they would not allow him to stay in the Palace.

Then they saw a shiny and golden necklace on the ground.

"Oogway must have dropped this I`ll pick it up." Fenghuang picked it up but did not move she kept looking into it.

"Fenghuang?" Lin asked.

"The Fire it`s so beautiful."

"Fenghuang?" After Lin asked again Fenghuang put on The Medallion she could feel the Power go through her, and Lin could see the Fire she was talking about only in her eyes and to her it was a deadly evil fire.

Shifu and Junjie just happened to walk in the room at the moment.

"She has the Gong Lu Medallion! Get it off her!" Lin Charged Fenghuang after she reviled what it was.

Lin punched at Fenghuang but she blocked with her wing and hit her with her other wing.

"Fenghuang Stop This!" Junjie Charged Fenghuang.

Junji jumped towards Fenghuang in a kicking position, Fenghuang just dodged and hit him making him fly across the room into a pillar.

Shifu Got into a fighting stance and ignored the Pain.

"You can`t fight Shifu literally."

"I can and I will!"

Fenghuang narrowed her eyes. "No one will stand in my way, I will rule the Jade Palace!"

"If you take over and become evil you will lose many things Fenghuang."

"Like?"

"Your Friends, The Villagers looking up to you as a protector, your destiny of all things."

"I can`t turn down this Power Shifu its too amazing I feel as I can do anything!"

"That power is cheated threw the Medallion it not real and it comes with a price!"

Lin`s and Junjie`s eyes open a little and look in the direction of Shifu and Fenghuang.

"I`m tired of talking Shifu lets end this." She raised a wing and Shifu`s eyes widened a bit.

"Don`t do this Fenghuang! Will you kill me just to rule the jade Palace?" Shifu Took a step back and Fenghuang took a moment to consider this.

"*Sigh* No I won`t." Fenghuang Ripped of the Medallion and threw it to the ground.

Junjie and Lin let out a breath they were holding in.

"I`m sorry, I would normally never hurt you guys." Fenghuang looked to the ground in Shame.

"It`s not your fault, now let`s go to the Festival." Shifu stated than walked past Fenghuang towards the stairs.

Fenghuang only smiled and followed Shifu.

Oogway and Chow walked in.

"What did I miss?" Chow looked to see Junjie and Lin on the ground and Shifu and Fenghuang walk towards the Village.

"Nothing much lets go to the village for the Festival." Junjie followed Shifu and Fenghuang.

Once the others left Oogway Smiled "Lets lock up the medallion far away from here and the village."

He then heard Chow "No seriously what did I miss?"


	5. More Pain and Scorpion

**Right Outside the Village**

Shifu, Fenghuang, Lin, Junjie, and Chow all walked towards the village.

"Moon cakes get your Moon Cakes free of charge! One per person at Noodles!"

"Moon Cakes, never had one." Shifu Thought Out loud.

"Really? Then come on." Fenghuang gestured for Shifu to follow. Shifu followed Fenghuang while the rest of them stayed behind.

"See you at the fireworks show!" Lin Shouted to Shifu and Fenghuang.

** Noodle Shop**

A Moon Cake for both of us."

"Here you go. Enjoy!"

Shifu and Fenghuang both got handed a Moon Cake and Shifu thanked .

He look at his Moon Cake than took a bite and it was good like everything at .

He quickly ate the Moon Cake and he finished at the Same time Fenghuang did.

Before Fenghuang or Shifu could say anything there was a scream from Lin.

"We got to help them." Shifu Took a step forward but was blocked by Fenghuang.

"No I`ll help them and you will stay here."

"What?"

"You're Injured" Without another word she took off.

But Shifu decided to follow instead of stay behind.

**Village Square**

Lin help here and it was Burning like Fire she fell to her knees helpless.

"No I will not be controlled like the others!" Lin Said Through Clenched Teeth.

"Not sure about that. You and Your friends will help me take out Oogway and take control over the Valley." Scorpion Smirked She had Taken down 3 Kung Fu Students.

"Lin! Help is On the way!" Scorpion looked up to see an Owl, It was Fenghuang.

Scorpion Charged Fenghuang but Fenghuang did a spin but that drained her of her energy, fast, she collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"You Lose Owl." Scorpion then Stung Fenghuang. And Fenghuang closed her eyes to avoid seeing what happened, and when she opened them Shifu could see her eyes glowing a deep red.

_How much damage happened when I was gone?_ Shifu Thought

Shifu Steeped into the open and Scorpion yelled.

"Your next Red Panda!"

"No Your Next." Shifu Got into a Stance and heard a slight crack."Ouch" He Whispered.

"Fenghuang attack him and kill him." Scorpion Ordered

"As you wish" Shifu got worried, Fenghuang was capable of killing him easily without breaking a sweat.

Fenghuang charged Shifu It was a sloppy charge but a Charge none the less. Shifu dodged and kicked Fenghuang away. She backed up a couple of feet. Then charged and stared kicking him he blocked the first few but he soon got hit into a building. Shifu was in great Pain he hoped Fenghuang would come to her senses. He jumped out of the way to avoid being hit with her talons. He heard another crack. And then he was lifted into the air and looked up Fenghuang had grabbed him and dropped him. Shifu hit the ground . . . hard, he couldn`t move and he saw Fenghuang land near Scorpion.

Oogway landed in front of Shifu.

"Scorpion! I banish you from the Valley of Peace forever!" Oogway was Furious Now.

"If you can beat me!" As Scorpion Said This Oogway Raised a hand and a low humming noise was heard and the glowing of the eyes of the Students Stopped and they all glared at Scorpion.

"What?"

Oogway smiled as Scorpion charged him but did nothing and when Scorpion stung him . . . her stinger broke and she Looked up to see Oogway kick her into a building Unconscious.

Oogway and the others turned to Shifu he was on the ground still he could not get up.

"Shifu! What Happened." Fenghuang and the others did not remember what happened.

"I . . . I could not hold out when Scorpion attacked me."

"Twice in a weak you got beat to a pulp, Interesting." Junjie knew that's not what happened he say the talon marks in Shifu`s back but apparently Fenghuang did not.

Oogway picked up Shifu and started walking towards the Jade Palace.

Shifu looked back to the others. "Have fun at the festival!"


	6. Fireworks once a year

**Village Square**

Fenghuang, Junjie, Lin, and Chow walked around for a good 20 minutes before talking.

"Why did Scorpion have to try to rule the Valley today why not tomorrow?"

"Because things work never work out for us."

"We just got Shifu to come to the Festival!"

"You think Scorpion Cares?"

"No."

"Stop whining."

Fenghuang glared at Junjie. "I was not whining."

"Yes you where."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop fighting guys relax enjoy the Festival!" Lin yelled at the two.

"I agree with Lin."

Fenghuang, Junjie both gasp while all four of them turn to see Shifu standing there leaning of a cane.

"You made it?" Fenghuang asks.

"Of course I did, I`ll never go against my word." Shifu Smiled.

"But we all saw how beat up you were." Junji said.

"You think I`m not in extreme pain right now . . .*sigh* but the Festival only comes once a year right." All five of them smile.

**Somewhere in the Wu Dan Mountains**

"We will seek vengeance on the Jade Palace Children tomorrow and we will take out that Injured Red Panda once and for all. There will only be four of them when I'm done with them!" Dai-Fow Yelled to his Bandit Warriors.

"There is only four now."

Dai-Fow Sighed

**Village Square**

Firework after Firework went off showing the Students and Villagers many colors.

"Awesome." Shifu Stated.

"This happens every year you know." Junjie tells the group.

"Nothing will separate this little group!" Lin Smiles at her Friends.

"Let's Hope." Chow says.

"You're not a half full teacup kind of guy are you?" Fenghuang looks over to the Lizard for an answer but gets a Sigh instead.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Chow Smiles after saying this.

"Agreed." Shifu Also Smiles after saying this.

The all watched the Firework show as more than one evil force made its way to the Valley some evil may take days but many will arrive over the next few years and by that time many new evil souls will be created. In many ways evil will be created but with the arrival of Pure evil no one will stand a chance without a secret weapon. The Hero`s Chi


	7. Bandit Lords Dagger

**Jade Palace Training Room**

Fenghuang and Chow got into their Stances and Charged each other.

Chow threw a punch at Fenghuang but she dodged then pushed a wing forward shoving Chow of balance and he used his tail to stable himself. They made eye contact then charged again both looking for an advantage.

Oogway, Shifu, Junjie, and Lin on the sidelines. They watched as the two sparred, all of them focused.

Oogway looked from the Spar to Shifu and could tell something was wrong.

"Shifu I know watching them spar makes you want to do Kung Fu more so go down to the village take a day of resting." Oogway watched for a reaction.

Shifu only nodded them left.

"Hiya!" Oogway turned to see Chow do a back flip to avoid Fenghuang's strike.

"Shouldn`t one of us go with him Master Oogway?" Lin asked.

"No, no one will think to attack for a while because of Scorpion`s failure." Oogway answered.

They Continued to watch the Spar.

**Village Square**

_Why Can`t I just heal so I can do Kung Fu with the others?_ Shifu Thought

"Hello there Red Panda."

Shifu knew the Voice. "Dai-Fow!"

Shifu turned to the Wolf.

"Get him!" Dai-Fow Commanded

_Oh No._ Shifu was not in good shape . . . at all!

Shifu got into his stance.

Suddenly a war hammer was thrown at Shifu he ducked and jumped at a charging wolf he kicked it doing a back flip in the process. Once he landed on the ground he sidestepped a axe and jumped backwards to avoid being grabbed by an wolf. He quickly turned around to see a wolf kick him.

**Jade Palace Training Room**

Fenghuang hit Chow with her wing and Chow kicked her backwards both landing on the ground.

"Enough! That's all I need to see, you both are exhalent fighters. Chow you need to hit harder, and Fenghuang more speed." Oogway Smiled.

Just than a Villager burst through the door. "Bandits in the Village Square!"

Oogway`s Eyes widened.

"What if Shifu is in the Village Square?" Lin asked.

"Let's hope he`s not." Junjie said before running through the doors.

"Let's go!" Lin ran after Junjie and the others followed.

**Village Square**

Shifu could feel a bandit hit him in the head. Shifu did a roll but soon got kicked in the gut by a bandit. Shifu then got lifted into the air by his ears. He looked to see Dai-Fow.

"Stall the other Students." He commanded.

"This end here Dai-Fow!" Shifu Yelled into the Bandit Lords Face.

"Of course Shifu, Of course." He then pulls out a dagger.

Shifu`s eyes widen this happen and then Dai-Fow swings the dagger.

"Shifu, NO!" Fenghuang Yells.


	8. Junjies First Golden Lotus Clap!

**Village Square**

Shifu place hands on either side of Dai-Fow`s Blade and pushed it away from his neck.

Dai-Fow only growled at Shifu`s determination to stay alive, and worse yet he could hear the other students getting closer.

Fenghuang kicked a bandit to right then hit one to her left with her wing.

"Shifu is holding out but barley." Chow said as he threw a wolf at another.

_Hold On Shifu we are almost there._

Shifu glared at Dai-Fow as the blade got closer to his neck.

Lin punched a wolf then turned and kicked another. Junjie do the Golden Lotus Clap!

"Are you sure?" Junjie Answered Lin.

"Yes!" Chow Jumped behind Junjie.

Everyone went behind Junjie and closed their eyes.

"Already here goes nothing." Junjie then Closed his eyes lifted a foot into the air focused his Chi into his hands then clapped.

"Stop Struggling Shifu! There is nothing your or any of the Jade Palace students can do to-" Dai-Fow Dropped Shifu and Shifu landed with a thud he soon got up taking a fighting stance against Dai-Fow only to see him looking around feeling the air for something like he was blinded.

Shifu then heard footsteps behind them and his eyes widened.

_Not more wolfs I can`t fight off one!_

"You okay Shifu?" Fenghuang Asked

Shifu let himself relax.

_It`s Only Fenghuang._

Shifu let out s breath that no one knew he was hold and turned around.

"Thanks for helping me. What happened?" Shifu said the last part looking around.

"The Golden Lotus Clap!" Junjie said with Pride.

"At least one of us knew that." Shifu Said to Junjie collapsing on the ground.

"Shifu what happened before we got here!" Chow yelled

"Got knocked around basically." Shifu Struggled to stand up.

"We need to get you back to the Jade Palace."

**Jade Palace**

Oogway was meditating at the Jade Palace Reflecting Pool.

Oogway heard the return of the others.

"Anything wrong? Why so silent." He turned around to see The Five warriors but Shifu was leaning on his short staff heavily.

"You told us that it was okay if Shifu went down to the village alone with his injury. And this happened." Lin waited for a response.

"And you trusted an another individual instead of following your instinct and earlier teachings. It was bad judgment on my side and I am sorry Shifu." Oogway Apologized.

Lin took in what he said while Shifu Responded. "It okay Master Oogway."

Oogway Smiled."All of you time for bed we wake up 2 hours before dawn tomorrow." He earned a couple of moans from his students. "We are expecting 2 other Students Taotie and Roshom. Goodnight Students."

"2 new students?" Junjie Repeated.

"Apparently." Shifu Watched as Oogway left.

"Well we do need more people around to protect a certain Red Panda so that certain Red Panda can heal so he doesn`t need someone to protect him." Lin Said looking at Shifu.

Shifu than Glared at Yin before she walked off.

"She`s right I should not leave the Jade Palace without someone making sure Dai-Fow doesn`t hunt me down." Shifu Looked at ground.

"Why did he go after you anyway?" Junjie Asked.

"Should I know?"

"Probably."

Chow walked off.

"Shifu rest your injury." Fenghuang then walked off.

"She`s right we should go to bed like Oogway said." Shifu then walked Off as well.

"Well we do have to wake up 2 hours before dawn." Junjie went to bed like the others did.

** Several Miles Deep into the Bamboo Forest.**

"This device cuts threw bamboo easily watch!" Taotie Says while pulling out a blade a cuts down a bamboo tree and it falls in their path.

"Great." Roshom Whispers Under His breath.

_Only a couple of more hours before we get the jade Palace he`s driving me nuts!_

The Two Climb over the fallen bamboo and keep walking.


	9. Fenghuangs Parents Vist

It has been a full week since the 2 new students arrived.

"Students I have received a message."

"From the universe?" Roshom Asked.

" From the messenger." Oogway handed Fenghuang a Scroll.

"Oh." Roshom

Fenghuang quickly read over the letter she just received. "Oh No." She kept on reading the letter.

"What?" Shifu Asked.

Fenghuang looked from the letter to Shifu. "My parents are coming."

"*GASP* . . . how is that bad?" Roshom Looked confused.

"They said if I could impress them with Kung Fu skills they would allow me to learn more."

"I thought I would have more time!" Fenghuang Continued.

"When are they arriving?" Oogway asked.

"Today."

"Not good." Ling Said.

Fenghuang sighed and walked out of the kitchen while the other looked at each other.

**27 Minutes Later**

Fenghuang looked at The Thousand Scrolls she had so much to learn and now it was lost.

"Why in the archives Fenghuang?"

Fenghuang turned around quickly to see Shifu standing there holding a torch, she had no torch herself because she could see.

"I`m going to miss this place."

"You would . . . but you are not."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to learn the Thundering Wind Hammer."

"Thundering Wind Hammer?"

"Yes, one of the seven impossible moves."

"Impossible! It must be called that for a reason."

"No hurt in trying."

Shifu then walked a couple feet over to a small desk and pulled a scroll out of the wall.

Fenghuang sat in the opposite side Shifu would. Once Shifu sat down he passed her the scroll.

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Cool, let's learn it."

"You will need pure concentration and focus."

"I will try my best."

Fenghuang handed the Scroll back to Shifu.

"Fenghuang and Shifu, Fenghuang`s Parents are here." Lin came from the darkness into the torch light.

**2 Minutes Later**

Fenghuang's Mother looked around then at her husband. He was talking with Master Oogway.

"Fenghuang, learn anything?" Fenghuang's Father asked and Fenghuang`s mother looked to see Fenghuang, Shifu, and Lin.

"Yes lot`s."

Fenghuang backed up and glanced at Shifu.

Shifu looked down at the Scroll.

"It says the to perform The Thundering Wind Hammer you must be spinning at a high velocity, so fast of speed that others only see a tornado. After that you must realize that energy threw your wing." Shifu then looked over to Fenghuang.

"Okay here it goes." Fenghuang then started spinning but soon felt that energy draining feeling and soon collapsed of the ground out of breath. "Not again."

"Again?" Fenghuang's Father asked.

"Yes this happened while I was fighting Scorpion." Fenghuang then got off the ground.

"I`ve seen enough, thanks for your time Master Oogway but we will be taking Fenghuang home." Fenghuang's Mother Said.

Fenghuang then looked to the ground and walked forward but turned back. "Goodbye." The three owls then took off.

**Over the Thread of Hope (Place where Tai-Lung and the Furious Five fought in KFP)**

So far Fenghuang had not talked to her parents since she left the Jade Palace, she could tell that her parents were disappointed or at least one of them.

"Complete waste of time that is the definition of Kung Fu." That one parent was her mother.

"No its not!" Fenghuang Shouted back.

Her Mother gave her a glare but before she could respond a blue lightning bolt came up at them shocking all of them. All three fell to the ground. Fenghuang looked up to see a Snow Leopard then she was unconscious.

When Fenghuang woke up both she and her parents which were awake are chained to a tree.

"Don`t think about escaping young Owl."

"Who are you?"

"Fushea, and to answer some future question I used the Lightning Gem." She then pointed to the gem on a necklace around her neck.

"What do you want with us?"

"I have been hired to execute you and the other Kung Fu Students." She said Pointing to Fenghuang.

"What?" Her Mother responded.

"Yes by Dai-Fow."

"What's with Dai-Fow being behind everything?" Fenghuang asked still glaring at the Snow Leopard.

"He has a bigger plan then being a bandit Lord."

"Now let's get this over wi-"Fushea flew into a tree and looked where she was standing to see a red panda in a fighting stance.

"Shifu? Why are you here?" Fenghuang asked.

"You forgot something at the Jade Palace." Shifu answered.

Fushea growled at Shifu then charged.

Shifu dodged a punch from Fushea then jumped up did a spin then kicked her in the face she then grabbed his foot then threw him in a random direction. One problem that direction was off the thread of hope. Shifu had planned for this he grabbed a rope that was dangling off to the side and jumped back on ground.

Fushea glared at Shifu. She then shot lightning at him when he was several feet away. Shifu quickly did a side roll.

"What how did you dodge that?"

"Always expect the unexpected."

Fushea once again growled at Shifu. Shifu jumped at her and puncher her gut and then she knocked Shifu away.

Shifu then landed next to Fenghuang and her Father. And when Fushea charged he jumped high into the tree to soon be followed by Fushea.

Fenghuang noticed something and looked where Shifu was just standing and noticed a small Silver object . . . a key.

Shifu jumped from branch to branch put suddenly got slammed into the tree by Fushea she then turned around and did an open palm strike. Shifu jumped at his foe and did a kick, it connected with her palm, Fushea then threw Shifu out of the Tree he landed on his feet but soon had to sort of ungracefully jump away from where he landed, he landed on his back. Fushea landed where he was seconds ago, and she growled.

Fenghuang unchained herself and gave the Key to her father. She ran to help Shifu.

Shifu dodged a punch from Fushea, then he side rolled to avoid lightning. Fushea was about to attack again but flew to her right.

"Thanks for the key Shifu."

Fushea hearing this looked for her key . . . gone.

She growled and charged the Owl. Fenghuang blocked a punch from Fushea as Shifu kicked the Leopard in the back.

"Gah!" Fushea backed away from the two and saw that she was outnumbered.

She then took of and Shifu sprinted after her but was stopped by Fenghuang's wing.

"Let her go, she won`t come back . . . thanks for coming Shifu we would be dead if you didn`t."

"No problem-"

"Fenghuang I think I made a terrible mistake for taking you out of the Jade Palace." Fenghuang's Mother and Father where walking towards the two.

"It`s fine but can I stay at the Palace?"

**Jade Palace**

"We will visit again next year but just for a visit . . . and the festival."

Fenghuang nodded and hugged both her parents before they left.

"Well everything ended well." Chow walked up.

"You`re right I guess they did." Fenghuang paused then turned to Shifu. "What did I forget?"

Shifu thought back then remembered. "This." He held up a Scroll.

"This is a Scroll Oogway made for when one of us leaves the palace we get our own Scroll, but you aren't leaving so." He then gave the Scroll to Oogway.

"Good thing I`m not." Fenghuang Smiled before looking down towards the village.


	10. Demons of The Past Pt1

For The Past Week the Valley of Peace was living up to its name, Dai-Fow hasn`t attacked or has any bandits for that matter.

As the Seven students waited for the gong to sound singling them to come out of their rooms to great Master Oogway.

Suddenly the gong sounded causing the students to dash out of their rooms. "Morning Master Oogway."

When no response came they realized Oogway was not there . . . again. "Not again!" Roshom basically yelled.

"Oh come on. Oogway knows what he`s doing let's get a bite to eat then start training he will meet us there." Lin told the others.

_Master Oogway is never late. What's wrong with him?_ Shifu could only wonder as much as everyone else.

** A few minutes earlier at The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom **

The Panting Form of Master Oogway hit the ground.

_Something isn`t right. Something is disrupting the universal flow. My Chi feels like its drained and all I did was meditate._

Oogway's eyes widened at his own thoughts. _Could it be . . . no, I hope not._

Oogway continued to look at the ground and his eyes widened in shock when a Peach fell in front of him it seemed like it was trying to tell him something. He ripped the peach in half. On instinct he took out the seed and planted it in the ground. He glanced back at the Peach.

Oogway clutched his chest in pain remembering all the pain one foe had caused, almost killing him. All the slashes, cuts, bashing, and clawing that had occurred all came back to him, his whole body burned in pain.

_Time is up Oogway, this is for all my brothers! _ Those words where full of hate and of memory.

Oogway decided to tell his students of what is going to happen

**At the Training Hall**

Two on Two. Fenghuang and Lin verses Shifu and Junjie.

"We are going to win this time." Lin stated getting into her fighting style.

"Not a chance." Junjie said with pride as he got in his stance.

Fenghuang glanced at her opponents before getting in a stance of her own.

Shifu was ready for this as he got into a stance.

Fenghuang and Lin charged their opponents Lin was going for Junjie and Fenghuang was attacking Shifu.

Fenghuang jabbed her wing at Shifu causing him to dodge, Shifu once he landed on the ground jumped and aimed a kick at Fenghuang who blocked with her wing.

Lin jumped over Junjie who spun around to block a kick from the Snow Leopard. Junjie rushed Lin and delivered a kick that was blocked.

The little spar going on was short lived as Oogway burst through the door in an Un-Oogway like way.

Oogway was clutching his chest as in pain and leaning heavily on his staff. He was tense . . . too tense.

"What`s wrong Master Oogway?" Chow asked.

Oogway did not answer right away almost as if he was hesitating. His face quickly turned to fear and regret as he said the worst thing possible to anyone who knew the story as Shifu did.

"The Peach Tree . . . Its dying."


	11. Demons of The Past Pt2

As he tensed up he could not believe that the Tree had died so soon. Shifu had tensed up because of the fear in Oogway's eyes.

_What had caused Oogway's fear? It is it Kai-Pa?_

Oogway looked at each one of his students seeing the one emotion he did not expect . . . confusion.

"In order for you to understand I will have to tell a tale from many years ago. The Valley of Peace was never Peaceful for long periods of time, bandits or some evil force was always the blame for that. But the worst evil to ever hit The Valley was Kai-Pa and his demon army."

_Of course._

"The only thing that can stop the demons is the Hero`s Chi, the only Chi pure enough to destroy demons souls. I am the holder of the Hero`s Chi. Years ago I was defeated in combat by Kai-Pa after sealing his demon army away in the Underworld. But I was not defeated at the same time the Tree gave me the power to lock Kai-Pa in a mortal body and as long the Tree is alive Kai-Pa will be powerless."

"If you see Kai-Pa alert the others before confrontation, otherwise you have the day off."

Oogway left leaving behind a feeling of fear with his students.

"We need to find this Kai-Pa." Lin tried her best to not show her fear, but so far Shifu was doing the best at hiding it, and it was written all over his face.

The others silently agreed with Lin.

"Lets go get some horns from the supplies room." Fenghuang started to walk out of the training hall.

"Lets hope we can handle what's coming our way." Shifu said worried.

"We can if we trust in our own and each other's abilities." Chow tried to end the conversation on a good note but Shifu made that impossible.

"If we only knew what we were going against maybe we would stand more of a chance."

**Random location In the Valley Of Peace**

"-Oogway then defeated Kai-Pa with the Hero`s Chi, but before vanishing the Demon swore his revenge. Kai-Pa was then trapped in a mortal body, in the body of a Pig." The Middle aged Pig then set down his cup of tea before glancing towards the animals in front of him.

"Wait you`re Kai-Pa?"

"That's right." At this being said everyone in the area broke out into laughter.

Kai-Pa`s eyes slightly opened. He felt a connection with the underworld but only slightly and it was growing. That could only mean one thing.

"The Peach Tree Its dying." He then let out a menacing laugh. He could feel the power, the strength.

He threw his mug to the ground before heading for the door. He paused before saying. "You mortals better run while you can!" And with that he left heading to the destination to free his brothers, too kill Oogway, to get his revenge. Kai-Pa no longer wanted the Valley Of Peace, no he wanted the world.


End file.
